Dime Que Me Amas
by Six-Calavera
Summary: "I'm going to have you begging for me... I'm going to have you in a way I know Jack never could." He, at the very least, knows better than to attack Jack in the open, the next best thing would be to deceive him behind his back. With someone close to him. (Reyes/Reader, Non-Con, Explicit Sexual Situations, Verbal Abuse, Mental manipulation, some light fluff and humor to top it off.)


"So what time did Jack tell you he'd be getting here?" you ask.

Gabriel turns his focus to you from his seat at your table, then checking his phone with an uninterested gaze, "He's running late. Another hour maybe." he sighs.

"What's keeping him, I wonder...?" You pace around the kitchen table, plopping down in front of Gabriel.

"Who knows. I'm really not surprised. Jack would never end a work day early. Or- at all, if it were up to him..." he scoffs, shaking his head, "..Goddamn boy scout..."

"Ah, you can't blame him. He's the face of Overwatch after all. Besides, what he does is for the good of all of us. I get that."

"Oh, please. That's nothing. He's just a face, walking propaganda..." Gabriel huffs, "...I get results."

You chuckle bitterly, "Reyes don't start. I wanted my two friends over for a nice meal. Not for you to take out your resentments on whoever was closest.." Shaking your head you glance at Gabriel, he clearly means every word he says. Maybe at one point it was nothing more than playful ribbing but, something has been changing in him...

"Why are you so angry with him? I'm not saying what you do isn't important. You've been so quick to anger these days. Especially when it's about Jack. What's going on with you?"

Gabriel smirked inwardly, playing idly with the flame in the candle in front of him, "I thought you didn't want to hear it."

"I don't. But I care about you and I want you to get over whatever this is..." You stare at him sincerely, "...what's with all this resentment towards Jack? He's a good man. He's our friend, Reyes. Or don't you remember?"

Reyes shakes his head, leaning forward onto his forearms, his dark eyes burning brighter in the candlelight, "Why do you admire him so much?"

"What do you mean?" you reply, taken aback by his accusatory tone.

"You know what I mean. Why do you look up to him? Like all those little kids who call him a superhero." Gabriel teases, a sneer tugging at the edges of his lips.

"I mean he kind of is! I mean- I respect him of course..." you stutter, "...but I don't worship him like a child."

"Your eyes glisten when he walks into a room. You hold your breath when he talks. Honestly I'm starting to think you only invite me over because you're too afraid to ask him out on a real date." Reyes spits at you. Not withholding a single drop of disdain in his words. His eyes squinting and his smirk growing, and taunting as he sees your eyes widen in offense.

You feel your heart beat faster, your face flush, and your ire rise, "Ay, callate. You have no idea what you're talking about. I- that's not-"

"What do you see in him?" he presses, "..Come on you can't really be that naive. You know he's about as special as any one of us. All that glitter and shine, the way he acts, the way he looks. That's all PR magic.." Gabriel's dark gaze penetrates you, "..That's fabricated for no other reason than to get naive people like you to love him. To love the idea of him. To welcome him anywhere, anytime, with open arms..."

You avoid his cold stare, reeling at his words, "Reyes. Why are you telling me this? What's going on with you?"

Gabriel's hand shoots across the table, his fist slamming into the wooden table, "You deserve someone genuine." he growls.

You stare at his hand, close to yours but refusing to touch. You look up at him. Confused and wary of his intentions. His eyes are dangerous, he looks like a coiled snake waiting for you to trip up.

"What's Jack ever done for you? Except stand you up..." he continues, motioning at the dining room, still short one person, "...haven't you ever felt like he goes out of his way to avoid you? That's because he does. Not like he'd ever be sincere with you though, he's too busy making sure people are happy and oblivious rather than do or say anything of substance. Too busy soaking up all the glory rather than getting down in the mud with the rest of us."

You scoff, shaking your head with a sarcastic smile, realizing the root of Gabriel's anger, "Tch, no lo creo. You really have no self control. You're letting your jealousy eat you alive. You want what he has so badly, you can't stand him."

Reyes lets out a fake breathy laugh, "What I can't stand is everyone kissing the ground he walks on like he single handedly saved the world! I'm tired of everyone loving him, like he's a fucking saint. And yeah..." Gabriel's hand slides further until his fingers tangle around yours, "...I want what he has..."

Your lips part but you have you can barely force out a reply, in the end all you can manage is a whisper of his name.

"Reyes...?" you shutter.

"You think that güero will ever make time for you?.." Gabriel pushes himself up from his chair, stalking around the table to your side. You look up at his looming figure as he stops just next to you, your body rigid and brows knitted in anticipation for his next move. His hand inches towards you and you almost flinch, he slides his fingers around your neck and you instinctively rise from your seat, "..He's an idiot. He'll never realize the way you feel about him."

You back up against your chair in an attempt to create space between you two but his grip on you tightens. He moves closer, a rough fist now clenching locks of your hair. His lips are barely inches away, you stare at his face, seemingly unable to force out a single word with him so close, and so threatening. You're afraid he might crash his lips against yours if you make another sound, or a single movement.

"Let me show you what you're missing. I'll give you what you need." he whispers.

"Reyes...don't." you breath, your voice barely above a squeak.

Gabriel's threatening leer turns into a menacing smile, "Jack isn't coming. He won't see us. Saint Morrison won't think any less of his loyal follower..." he mocks you. Reyes cocks his head at the sound of your quivering breath, "...Do you really want me to stop? I would never leave you wanting."

His body moves against yours, and you can only feebly walk backwards as he slowly moves to trap you between the wall and himself. You raise your hands and claw at his black hoodie, as if somehow that would slow his descent over you. His eyes are burning, and his body exudes the warmth of the raging fire inside. You can feel it engulfing you, and you can only manage a whimper before his lips collide with yours. His lips are full and warm and soft against yours but the kiss is hard and desperate. Gabriel quickly delves into a deep and possessive kiss, his hands gripping your hair firmly in a show of dominance.

He smirks against your lips when you can't hide your moans, your hands slowly snaking their way around his neck, pulling him closer in the intrusive need to be completely drowned by him. Your body hot and wriggling against his in your forced embrace.

Suddenly you hear a door click open.

"Hey, you left the door unlocked. Reyes sent me a text, telling me you changed the time you wanted us over? I uh- Oh-"

Your third guest had let himself in and after closing the door, he turned around to see you and Reyes. You quickly break the kiss with a sloppy, smacking sound. Your hands instantly rise to cover your lips, as if somehow that would nullify your actions. Your eyes widen in horror at seeing Jack, frozen at the front door. Simultaneously, right beside you is Gabriel, smiling victoriously.

He lifts his head, chin up in a boastful stance, smugly greeting the man, "Oh. Hi, Jack. Glad you got my message. You're right on time."

You can see Jack visibly swallow, embarrassed at having caught you two in such an intimate moment. Just in time...

"Uh...I didn't- I'm sorry, should we...reschedule...?" Jack stutters.

You panic, quickly shooting out an apology, "Oh my god. Jack I'm so sorry. Um we weren't-"

"I mean I just had no idea." jack interjects, head spinning.

Your body sags, "Oh my god, this is so humiliating."

All the meanwhile Reyes is just taking in the scene, happy to stay silent in the background, trying to keep from laughing his ass off.

Jack waves his hands dismissively, "No, no, It's alright. I'll uh...heh. I'm gonna go. We'll see each other some other time, I don't want to be a third wheel." he jokes, as lightheartedly as he can manage, trying to diffuse the awkwardness as best he can.

"Well! If you insist. Adiós, Jack." Reyes shoots at him. Still proudly sporting that smug grin.

Jack regards Reyes for a moment, only to raise his eyebrows noncommittally in response. He caught something in Gabriel's voice that encourages him to hurriedly shut the door behind himself without another word.

The door slams shut and you're left in the wake of it, it's far too quiet and suddenly the lingering closeness of Gabriel's body sets your skin on fire. Anger gushes in, leaving fear far behind. You push away from Gabriel as roughly as you can. Running off, fuming, to your room and silently praying that Gabriel would just disappear.

But he didn't have the good sense to show himself out. Moments later he barges in after you.

"You're trying to hide from me...?" you hear from behind, along with the click of a lock... Had you not been so angry, you might have registered it.

"You did that shit on purpose didn't you!? Why would you do that? To spite him? To spite me!?" without turning to look at him, you yell angrily, arms up and flailing in an expression of frustration.

"You wanted that as much as I did." Gabriel's voice is steady and confident. But his eyes are unstable and dangerous.

"And you just wanted to make sure Jack would never take me seriously."

He huffed nonchalantly, "He never would have either way."

"And now you've completely pushed him away from me, you have me isolated and all to yourself, is that it?" You finally turn to face him, he's leaning against your bedframe as if this were the most civilized conversation in the world and that only serves to hurt you all the more. He really doesn't care.

"I just wanted to show you how wrong you were to want him. He probably would have given us his blessing had I not finally gotten him to leave..." Gabriel chuckles, "...he doesn't care about you."

"What do you want Gabriel? What's your endgame here? You think I don't know that you're just using me? I know you don't give a shit about me and I won't be some kind of pawn in your pathetic show of jealousy."

"You're wrong..." Gabriel starts, his voice low and rumbling, "...I'm the only one that truly gives a shit about you. I've always wanted you, you've just always been too blind to see it. I refuse to go another day where you continuously defend everything Jack does or says like you're his girlfriend." Gabriel stalks closer to you, his strong hands sliding slowly up your arms, "You're not his, he'll never see you the way you want him to."

You twist your shoulders away from him, turning your back, "You think you can win me over by feeding me this bullshit, Reyes? I want you to leave. I never want to see you again."

Gabriel huffed and his eyes darkened, "You don't mean that... I had you melting in my arms, moaning my name with a single kiss..." Gabriel wouldn't let you get away, stalking closer to rest his head at the crook of your neck with a tired sigh. Your shoulders jump at his unexpected touch, but you fail at fighting the roll of your head as you lean towards him.

He whispers against you, "If I kiss you again, will you still want me gone? If I touch you like this..." Gabriel runs his hands along your sides, stopping just below your breasts, "...will you still have the strength to make me go?"

"Get...out..." you demand, although it starts to sound like more of a moan.

"I'll leave when you stop making the mistake of thinking Jack has anything to offer you." Gabriel grips your shoulders before you can move and kisses the spot behind your ear, tearing a small mewl from you, "Tell me you didn't love having me so close. Tell me you didn't enjoy my lips against yours..." Gabriel wraps his arms around you, continuing to attack your neck and jaw with angry kisses, "Who else would kiss you like that? Who else would hold you the way I am now?"

You continue to wriggle in his grasp, halfheartedly still trying to prove to him that you want him gone. That his kiss and his touch does nothing more than disgust you.

Gabriel sighs pitifully, "Tell me you want me...-please- tell me you don't want me to go."

"Dime que me quieres..." Gabriel nudges you with his strong nose "...I've wanted you this close for so long..." His fingers dig painfully into your arms, and his teeth tease the shell of your ear "...Te quiero tanto, y nunca te as dado cuenta."

"Mentiras...I know you can't mean that..." You cry, your heart quickly swelling with sadness and confusion, "...you just- can't mean that..."

"I wouldn't lie to you... Now, you're going to tell me what I want to hear, because won't take no for an answer. Not now, not anymore..." He growls, His breathing is hot on your neck, and you're barely holding it together. You think you might scream just to get him away, every word is a shot to your chest. What did he expect you to feel after hearing such a confession, while at the same time he threatens and tightens his grip on you?

It pains him to see you struggle, why do you resist him so? He can feel the heat from your skin...he can practically hear the fluttering pace of your pulse.

Maybe he doesn't need your words yet. Maybe you say enough without them.

"But- until then...your quivering breath will do." he relents.

You gasp suddenly as Reyes violently turns you around to face him. Without skipping a beat he shoves you hard against the wall, growling against your lips as he demands another kiss. He angrily takes what is his and forces his tongue past your teeth, groaning as your tongues mingle.

You huff angrily, twisting your head in an attempt to break the kiss, but his fingers are tight against your jaw, and he simply chuckles in response.

He eventually breaks the kiss himself to scrape his teeth against your throat, biting hard enough to make you cry out.

He pulls clothes from your body as if he hates you. But he searches for more of you to kiss, more of you to touch as if he's afraid to be another moment without you.

"Gabriel!" you shout in shock as he ducks to wrap his strong arms around your legs, his forearms rest underneath your backside as lifts you with ease.

You grip his shoulders. Staring down into his dark eyes. Undeniably wanting to kiss his warm swarthy skin and wrap your arms around him. You start to feel all the things he says you should, but you can't help but also feel that his words and your heart are treacherous and misguided.

He deposits you unceremoniously on your bed, letting you fall gracelessly onto your sheets with a small yelp. It feels as though he's planning to eat you alive as he pounces on top of you with another deep growl.

"I'm going to have you begging for me... I'm going to have you in a way I know Jack never could."

His words betray him, and remind you why you should be trusting Reyes as far as you can throw him. You figure he, at the very least, knows better than to attack Jack in the open, the next best thing would be to deceive him behind his back. With someone close to him.

"Gabriel...please don't..." you beg him. You don't want to want him. You don't want to need him. You don't trust Gabriel, anger and jealousy cloud his mind and his heart. For all you know, everything he's said is a lie.

And you know If you give him what he wants...If you continue to show weakness to him, you'll never be free of him. He will consume you. And for whatever pain he causes you, he will feel no remorse. He's made that much perfectly clear.

The bed dips with his weight and his head delves into the crook of your neck, his beard is rough against your sensitive skin, yet there's nothing you can do to keep from moaning into his ear as he kisses, and bites relentlessly.

Sucking on your neck and collarbone furiously, he intends to mark you everywhere. Angry bruises and hickeys, anywhere he knows you'll never be able to hide them.

Everything he does, every kiss and touch is a message, a point to get across. And every moan, every time your body writhes, you just prove to him that he's right.

Reyes grinds particularly forcefully against you and you feel his erection through his jeans, the hard outline of it sends jolts of pleasure up your body as he presses closer. Your hand shoots up to your mouth in an attempt to keep a lustful groan from escaping.

"Hmmm...so you feel that? You feel how badly I want you...?" he chuckles evilly. Knowing he's got you in the most vulnerable position for him to abuse.

He grinds harder into you, his erection digging pleasurably into your clit. Your thighs twitch at his movement. A clear hint to him as they squeeze at his waist, that you won't be able to tell a single lie from this point forward. A startled gasp escapes your throat as he applies enough pressure against your clit for your body to spasm at the jolt of pleasure.

Gabriel laughs at you, "Are you going to cum already? I've barely gotten started..."

Gabriel angles himself away from you. Moving his hips he gives himself better access to your pants. He dips a hand roughly into your panties, his fingers quickly finding their mark at your pussy. His fingers dance at your clit, massaging in soft circles.

"Ah! Fuck..." you writhe at his touch, but still too stubborn to admit to yourself that you enjoy him

"Gabriel...please stop!" you beg, grabbing at his arm. But it's followed by a series of unintelligible moans as he sinks his fingers into you.

"Oh, you don't want me to stop..." He states matter of factly, "...you're soaking...quit fucking pretending." His tongue darting out to lick the shell of your ear...

Your hips buck against his fingers, wanting to feel them deeper inside you, "Ah...Gabriel..."

"More..." he growls... "Say it again...just like that..."

"Gabriel...please..." you whine, your hips rising up to meet his fingers as he pumps them in and out of you at a steady pace.

"Please what..." His fingers leave your dripping pussy to massage your clit again, Gabriel stares at you. Awaiting an answer, his eyes look lonely despite his heavy tone.

"Tell me you want me." he begs.

You turn your head away from him, biting your bottom lip, unwilling to give in just yet. His hands leave you completely and your will quickly shatters. You feel tears forming at the edges of your eyes and your arms dart out to wrap around Gabriel's broad shoulders. You take in his scent and the feel of his solid frame against your softness, his skin is so beautiful and warm...

You hold him tight against your body, and you feel him sigh deeply against you. His chest rising again as he takes a deep breath, his chest is hard and masculine against your breast.

Pitiful stray tears stain his hoodie, you tilt your head to kiss his cheek sweetly, "Gabriel...don't stop touching me..."

He lifts his head to look at you, his predatory leer is gone. Replaced instead with remorse, and surprise deep in his irises. His heart was ablaze only moments ago, but with no more than a few tears and meek words you now see a gentle flame, a flickering of sadness behind his eyes. Probably the only hint of truth you've gotten out of him in this entire night.

You pull him back to kiss him, your hands running tenderly through his hair. Gently, your lips dance with his, so softly that Gabriel can barely stand it. He grits his teeth together, forcing himself to endure underneath your sweet torture, for pulling away would be so much worse.

"I need you...I need you so badly, please...you were right. Don't ever leave me..." you continue.

Gabriel's lips are still on yours, he eats up every word. Moaning, full of lust, as well as relief, "Yes..."

His hands dip to unbutton your pants, he balances his weight on his knees and his head, tucked in the crook of your neck. Unwilling to leave even an inch between the two of you.

"Nothing could ever take me away from you. You're mine..." he whispers.

He sits up to tug at your pants roughly, pulling them off inch by inch, you have to grip onto the sheets for fear that he'll accidentally toss you off the bed. He finally gets them off and kneels in front of you.

His head is down between your legs and you barely manage to run your fingers through his thick hair before he pulls your panties aside and dips his tongue deep into your pussy.

"Mh, fuck!" His bread scratches at your thighs and you desperately try to keep from squeezing his head with your legs. His mustache scratches every now and then, causing you to wriggle all the more. His large hands grip your thighs, holding them apart and attempting to hold you firmly in place.

His nose nudges roughly against your clit as his tongue explores your pussy, "Oh fuck, Gabriel!" your hips jerk against his mouth. He grunts and his hands dart out to pin you back down against the bed.

His fingers dig deeply into the soft flesh of your hips. So hard that you hiss and whine from the pain, but he doesn't lessen the pressure, instead he just takes your clit between his lips and sucks feverently. Clouding the pain with an overwhelming pleasure that sends you over the edge. You see stars exploding in your vision and your body goes rigid in a rush of pleasure.

A few more rough licks and he was lapping up the juices of your orgasm. He hums, satisfied as he licks his lips, watching you as you reel in the aftershocks of your release.

Gabriel doesn't give you time to recover, quickly unbuckling his jeans and tossing his belt to the side. His hand dips into his boxers and wraps around his hard cock. He pulls himself free and you see him for the first time. The skin of his cock is darker than the rest of him and it's tip glistens with excitement. You find yourself hypnotized, biting your lip wondering what he might taste like.

He takes off his sweater, throwing that off to the side and goes to pull his shirt over his head. Before he can get it fully off, you reach out to touch him. Your fingers wrap around his erection and he's caught with his head still in his shirt, frozen in the middle of his action. Unable to see his face you hear only a strained gasp from his throat. You stroke him and he struggles to keep a moan from escaping.

You lean forward to kiss him, planting your lips at the tip of his cock. His stomach clenches and you see his muscles ripple, "Ugh...shit..." he grunts.

Gabriel finally remembers what he's doing and lifts the shirt the rest of the way, with his torso naked and his vision restored he stares down at you on your knees before him.

"Díos mio..." he groans, his voice dripping with lust and his eyes filled to the brim with want.

His cock twitched in your hand and you took him fully into your mouth. His skin was soft against your tongue and his taste was musky in the back if your throat. You hummed with him in your mouth, enjoying the taste of him.

Gabriel gasped, groaning loudly and the feeling of your hot mouth on his dick. You smirked at his pleasured moaning. And he noticed...

"No te creas. I'm the one in control here..." he promptly reminded you.

Taking a fist full of your hair he pulled you away, "You can do that for me another time. For now...I want to see how long you can hold out with me inside you..."

He pushed you down. His hips positioned at your opening. His cock teasing your entrance and you were already bucking against him. Wanting him inside of you, letting slip a few desperate pleas, "Please...Gabriel..."

"I only wish I could fuck you in front of him. Have him look you in the eyes as I have you come on my cock. Have him hear you scream my name as I fucked you. Put the final nail in his fucking coffin..."

You wished with all your heart that you knew whether he hated Jack more, or loved you more. Which of you would take precedence in his mind when he was with you? He rubbed his dick against your clit. Coating it in your sticky juices, "Maybe I should arrange that...what do you think...? You want me to fuck you in front of an audience? Imagine his face when he sees how easily you orgasm when you're with me..." Gabriel grinned at the thought of it...

Tears trickled slowly down your face, running into your hair and ears thanks to your laying position. His words were killing a part of you that did have feelings for him. Having Gabriel like this...finally he's so close and yet he's still intent on using you as a means to destroy someone else... And you're the blind one...?

"Gabriel... I'll do anything you want, just please...don't tease me anymore..."

Gabriel laughed darkly...the kind of laugh he might make on the battlefield. A laugh for a defeated enemy..."You know just what I like to hear, nena..."

With that, Gabriel angles his cock and begins to slide into you. Slowly. He moves at a torturous pace and you try to wriggle downwards onto him, but he has all the leverage. His hands pin you down to the bed, keeping you hostage as you cry in frustration at him.

Finally he fills you to the hilt, and you hear a surprisingly fluttery breath escape his throat. Like you just ran an ice cube down his spine.

"Mmmh, Gabriel..." You moan in pleasure as he finally starts to move his hips, sinking into you at a lazy pace. He wants to milk this moment for all it's worth. Gabriel moans hotly into your ear, relishing the way you clench around his cock. Your mind may be in denial, but your body clearly feels very strongly about the man on top of you.

He smells so good, spice, and a thin sheet of sweat starts to litter his swarthy skin. Your fingers dig into his back, relishing in every twitch and every twist of every muscle your palms come in contact with. His dark skin is littered with pale scars, a tapestry of every battle, every hardship he's ever faced. How someone so strong can be made so weak...by simple matters of the heart...

You hold his body as close to yours as you can, planting kisses at his muscular shoulders, and his cheek. He's such an idiot.

"Idiota..." Gabriel growls, "...I would have done this a long time ago had I known you'd fall for me so quickly..."

He sat up, taking one of your legs over his shoulder so he could sink more deeply into you. Kissing your calf he leered down at you through half lidded eyes. Firmly thrusting into you, you reveled in the sight of his tight torso and rugged body, coiling in tension with his movement.

The front of him was littered with even more scars, you wished you had time to count every single one.

He grunted when you lifted your hips slightly, angling him so he hit that perfect spot inside of you. You were both teetering over the edge, and Gabriel's eyes fluttered closed, huffing lightly in concentration as his hips sped up. Your fingers tangled in the bed sheets, your knuckles white as you gripped tighter, and tighter, the closer you felt. So close, you held your breath as gabriel's thrusts lost any sense of rhythm. He started huffing louder, strangled groans escaping his throat,

"Fuck, you're gonna make me come, nena..." he grunted.

He dropped to his forearms over you, and you clutched onto him, not wanting him to pull out.

"Harder Reyes, don't stop. " You moaned.

He brought his fingers down to press against your clit. With a few more rough thrusts from his hips, and presses of his fingers, he had you spasming against him. Your pussy clenching around his cock pushed him over the edge after you, "Agh, fuck." he grunted as he came.

His body sagged over yours, his weight pushing you deeper on the bed as you both caught your breath. You liked the pressure of his body over yours as he panted.

"I've always cared about you, Gabe..." you whispered...

He twisted off of you, laying on his side to look at you.

"But how the fuck was I supposed to know how you felt?"

You...were still angry...but now it was because Gabriel felt this way all this time and he tried to make you feel like a monster for not noticing it. For somehow choosing Jack over him?

Gabriel's brows twitched, stitching together in a worried look.

"Anytime we were alone together, you never seemed to be interested in anything about me. You were always...cold...and...Jack just l- wasn't." You confessed.

His eyes widened, "Don't say his name. I don't want to hear you say his name. I'm-" he sighed deeply, concentrating on forcing the anger out of his tone, opting instead for pulling you close and planting a kiss at your forehead, "I'm sorry. The way you make me feel...it isn't easy for someone like me to deal with..."

You responded, curling your arms around him, comforting him as best you could. Of course you cared about Gabriel, you loved him, you- You loved him. And maybe, he did mean what he said.

"Idiota." you whispered, falling asleep too quickly to decide who it was you were speaking to. You supposed that time would be the one to tell.


End file.
